Hija de la Luna
by Jo05
Summary: We all know some nights are magic and we can’t get out of their spell – some of us spent the nights watching stars and the moon, however what will happen at Hogwarts in such a night? - One short shot -


Disclaimer: No, I don't own Minerva and Albus nor the whole Harry Potter world *sigh* They belong to the wonderful JKR. Oh . . . I don't want to make profit with the story ... well.  
  
Note: This is my second MM/AD fic if you haven't noticed yet I'm a big McGonagall and Dumbledore shipper. If you don't like the pairing MM/AD press the 'back' button :-) .  
  
For all of you who have read the first chapter of my story 'The Endlessness of Time' It is not forgotton! My beta reader is very busy at the moment. But I espect the second chapter every day - sorry for the very long waiting –  
  
Summary: We all know some nights are magic and we can't get out of their spell – some of us spent the nights watching stars and the moon, however what will happen at Hogwarts in such a night?  
  
Thank you so much to my beta reading angel!!! HUGS  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Hija de la Luna  
  
Night, the beautiful night.  
It wraps the world in a deep blue veil.  
Everything gets quiet and everybody seems to sleep.  
  
The moon pulled itself from the clouds embrace illuminating the night making Hogwarts plainly visible.  
  
Albus Dumbledore loved these nights, they were full of magic. It was hardly understanable how all residents of Hogwarts could sleep this night. Lost in his thoughts the wizard looked out his window over the grounds.  
  
'How peaceful could the world be.' He thought and let his eyes wander.  
  
Just as he wanted to turn away from his window, he saw a white shape leaving the castle. It was a woman. He looked in her direction, but the person was already too far away to recognize.  
  
Fascinated Albus left his office and followed her. When he breathed the fresh night air, he felt that something was different. Was it because of the unusual moonlight? Furthermore, it was too quiet, no sounds came from the forbidden forrest. Only Albus footsteps broke trough the silence.  
  
'Where had she gone?' He asked to himself.  
  
Aimlessly Albus went trough the night, he has almost given up the hope and believed in a fantasy which had deceived him, when something sucked him into in it's spell and seemed to lead him.  
  
It lead Albus Dumbledore to the banks of the dark lake.The moonlight was mirrored on the lake surface, suddenly Albus recognized gentle waves, which disturbed the quiet water surface. He followed the bank and then he saw her.  
  
Her back was turned toward him, she stood in the dark water up to her hips. Her long black hair felt heavy down her bare back, so that her hair tops touched the water and water pearls covered her skin. Slowly she stroked with her forearms over the water surface and Albus thought her humming a quiet melody. The moonlight let her bright skin shone, which awarded her a breathtaking appearance. She was one with the water and moon.  
  
'Hija de la luna – daughter of the moon.' Thought Albus  
  
Incapable(Unable) to move and avert his look from her, he stood there, forgetting the sense of time. Then the women turned around and looked at him, but she was not surprised to see him.  
  
When Albus saw her face, he was not surprised either. Secretly he had known it the whole time. Slowly she walked off the lake, in which a black hair strand slipped on her chest. She seemed so different, her usual appearance had disappeared. A (C)completely foreign, but so familiar (. The )woman walked nearer and nearer to him. Her eyes shone unfathomably and a smile swirled around her beautiful mouth.  
  
She stopped immediatley in front of Albus. Water pearls ran down her body. All her distance against people had disappeared. Then she took both of his hands and seized them close in hers. Dark green eyes met blue.  
  
"I knew that you were here." She said quietly, that only he could hear it.  
  
He smiled now and felt the warmth of her small hands. Then she sloved her hands from his, instead the nestled to him, her hands at his chest. Albus feeling of stiffness died, he closed his arms around her damp and cool back.  
  
"Oh by Merlin, I would never have dared to dream holding you ever in my arms." He said and felt her laugh quietly.  
  
"I haven't either, untill I saw you at the bank."  
  
Albus hugged her more tightly and shivers ran trough her body.  
  
"Minerva, you are cold and I don't want you lead you into the hospital wing." He whispered into her ear.  
  
She smiled and looked up to him, instead of answering, she wrapped her arms around his neck. Instinctively he lowered his head and found her lips. With a small wink of his wand, he covered Minervas body with the white nightgrown, which had lain in the grass before. Almost with regret that his hands didn't stroke over her skin anymore, he deepend the kiss.  
  
None of them noticed that the clouds shoved themselves in front of the moon again and the magic moonlight had gone. After and after sounded anmial voices from the forbidden forrest to the lake. The magic seemed lost and nevertheless it lived further into the two person, who walked close to each other back to the castle.  
  
End  
  
A.N: Like it? Hate it? I've got the idea last night and just wrote it down. Please R&R 


End file.
